


My American (  My Immortal parody)

by Piggyschuyler



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, 1776, 1776 (1972), Amrev - Fandom, John Adams - Fandom
Genre: 1776 - Freeform, American Revolution, Crack Fic obviously, Don't Judge Me, I, I might make a few more chapters but probably not, I wrote this at 11: 21 pm on my first night of Christmas Break, Its a my immortal parody, John Adams - Freeform, My Immortal - Freeform, Other, Thats about it so far, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is just the first chapter of my immortal but made John Adams-y, Thomas Jefferson - Freeform, i don't know why this happened, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggyschuyler/pseuds/Piggyschuyler
Summary: I don't even know my pal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/249085) by ????. 



Hi my name is John America voteyesvoteyesvoteforindependency Adams Freedom and I am really annoying, obnoxious, disliked, and push people to make america a thing ( thats how I got my name) I have puffy hair and it's not very nice but Thomas Jefferson thinks I'm pretty and thats all that matters and nobody really knows what color my eyes are I just say they're black like my soul and a lot of people tell me I look like a chubby angry man. I am not completely free but I wish I was because I have a major independent america crush. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a Continental Congress Rep ( GO BOSTON!) and I go to a magic congress meeting in Philadelphia where I get to yell at people for a while its nice ( Im 41). I'm for a revolution ( in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly civilians clothing what did you expect. I love my wife and she makes a lot of my clothes ( They aren't that ugly gawd preps stahp saying I wasn't a stylish president). For example today I was wearing a red waist coat with matching red britches and a white cravat, white stockings, and black shoes. I was wearing no make up because I'm the realest and I don't need that stuff (#JohnIsBeautifulOnTheInside) but I had my hair in a pretty ponytail because all the other founding fathers do it too ( NOT THAT IM LIKE THEM.) I was walking outside Congress. It was hot as fuck and there was a ton of sun which I was not very happy about. A lot of Preps ( Fuckin Carolina reps think they're so cool) stared at me. I put my middle finger up at them.

"Hey John!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was....Thomas Jefferson!

  
"What's up Jefferson?" I asked.

  
"Nothing." he said shyly

  
But then, I heard my friend Franklin call me and I had to go away.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just Chapter 2 of my immortal but with John Adams instead??? Also if you wanted this to be a decent fic I'm sorry to disappoint. In my defense, this is pretty much my immortal with all the makeup bits and modern band names omitted.

  
The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was hot again ( 90 degrees for goodness sake!) I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood I had in a bottle, secretly wishing it was Rutledge's blood instead. My coffin was red white and blue and inside it was *gasp* red white and blue with white lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant vest which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black waist coat and I looked hawt lol. I put in earrings and put my hair in a messy bun.   
My friend, Franklin woke up then and grinned at me. He flipped his chin legnth hair and opened his crusty eyes. He put on his vest, and high heels. We finished getting dressed so we looked amazing.   
"OMFG, I saw you talking to Thomas Jefferson yesterday!" He said excitedly.  
"Yeah? So?" I said, blushin.   
"Do you like Thomas?" He asked as we went out to head to work for the day.   
"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.   
"Yeah RIght!" He exclaimed. Just then, Thomas walked up to me.   
"Hi." he said.   
"Hi." I replied flirtily.  
"Guess what." he said.   
"What?" I asked.   
"Well, I'm playing violin in town tonight."   
"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love violin. My favorite noise besides screams of justice.   
"Well......do yo wanna come see me?" He asked.   
I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

On the night of the performance put on my black lace-up boots.  Underneath them were ripped stockings. Then I put on a black coat with all this embroidery stuff on the back and front. It had matching on the cuffs on my arms. I left my hair down, felt ugly and put it back up again. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing letter while I waited for it to stop bleeding. Then I put on some black paint near my eyes. I didn’t put on white because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to see Thomas.

I went outside. Thomas was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a purple vest and a red coat, baggy black pants, and a little eyepaint.

“Hi Thomas!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi John.” he said back. We walked into his flying black coach (the door was engraved with 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we talked excitedly about our favorite music. We both smoked and did drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the crowd, as Thomas wouldnt be on for some time.

Someone was playing a pretty bad cover of Rondo Alla Turca.

“Mozart is so fucking hot.” I said to Thomas, pointing to the pianist as the music filled rhe room.

Suddenly Thomas looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we swayed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Thomas sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know him and he’s going out with Constanze fucking Weber. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly  face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Thomas. After the concert ( He played wonderfully), we drank some beer and asked whoever was palying  for their autographs. We got a little peice of paper with their information but it ended up in the rubbish before I took the time to read it. Thomas and I crawled back into the cocach, but Draco didn’t go back into Congress or my residence, instead he drove the car into……………………… the nearby Forest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wowie this was so horrible I cried


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... Chapter 4 of my immortal but John Adams?

“Mr. Jefferson!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Thomas didn’t answer but he stopped the flying carriage and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What in God's name...?” I asked angrily.

“John?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Thomas leaned in extra-close and I looked into his blue, grey eyes, they were like limpid tears, which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I Thomas kissed me passionately. Thomas climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my undershirt. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was.........................Rutledge! 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr@ supremecakepop


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Thomas get caught :(   
> also Washington?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost a month later, here comes more trash.

Chapter 5.  
  
  
Rutledge made and Thomas and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.  
  
“You ludacris fools!” he shouted.  
  
I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Thomas comforted me. When we went back to the Congress Hall Rutledge took us to General Washington and Mr.Adams who were both looking very angry.  
  
“They were having sexual intercourse in the forest!” he yelled in a furious voice.  
  
“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Mr. Adams  
  
“How dare you?” demanded the General.  
  
And then Thomas shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HER!”  
  
Everyone was quiet. Rutledge and Adams still looked mad but the General said. “Fine. Very well. You may go.”  
  
Thomas and I went outside while the others glared at us.  
  
“Are you okay, John?”Thomas asked me gently.  
  
“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to the Inn whee I was staying and washed my teeth and brushed my hair and changed into a nightie. 

When I came out.......

  
Thomas was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘Come again, sweet love doth now invite’ by John Dowland. I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly left.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell at me, or send me prompts on my tumblr :  
> supremecakepop (( I would do a link?But honestly I'm not sure if it would work.))  
> Anyway, have a good day y'all.  
> Stuff:  
> Do I know why the General is there? No I do not. I just needed someone to be Snape, it worked out that he kinda let homosexuality slide when he was General.  
> Whoever Mr.Adams' is is up to interpretation, considering there were like...four of them in the Continental Congress. Pick your favorite?

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I make this? I was re-reading my immortal as one does while listening to 1776 and boom. Here ya go. I figure someone might get a laugh out of it, a few more chapters maybe??? I don't know.


End file.
